One of Those Random OneShot Collections
by zunmo
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of 5 fics from me and a few friends. All RLSB slash, all fluffy, all sweet. Rating for safety... it's kinda on the border.
1. Editors Note

Okay, here's how it's going to work.

I'm Orange Sheep of the Flock, as you may have guessed from the name at the top of the screen. These are A few (only five) fics. They're by a series of carefully selected writers, picked with the utmost care from a list of thousands of young hopefuls by a secret panel in Indonesia of elves and Harry Potter fanatics.

Or I just knew them, and decided I was going to annoy them until they wrote a story for me.

Let's not get into specifics. The point is, these guys are awesome, and I decided to prompt them. The title of each chapter is the prompt.

So, that's basically it. Please review, I can send PM's to the writers with messages.

And thank you if you're reading this! Anonymous reviews are appreciated too, any kind of feedback. Just knowing someone read a story is really nice. RLforSBnotNT knows of my fuzzies.

Hope you enjoy!

Orange Sheep of the Flock


	2. Werewolf Dance Club!

**This is by IceSnowandGlamour, check out/review her other fic! Love to her for her unfailing bizarre plot bunnies!**

Blue Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Sirius, they're JKR's. And the song is No Doubt's, called "Don't Let Me Down." I also don't own anything having to do with Dreamgirls. I hope you catch the Dreamgirls reference. I own Rain and Maria, though.

I kind of owed it to Rain, one of my best friends since 1st year. She was like my big sister, helping me, showing me how cruel the cold world could be without letting it hurt me. For years I confided in her, and she confided too. We were both wolf-children, a he wolf and a she wolf. We came to terms with ourselves together; I was a boy who loved boys, she a girl who loved girls.

We worked at the Teen Club For Werewolves, the Blue Moon. People who worked there could only let in their closest friends.

I let in Sirius. He was the one I talked to Rain about, although I never told her it was him.

"Transformation time tomorrow," Rain said.

"Rain Wong, you are the only person I know who can say that brightly," I said.

"Remus, I feel so free when it happens. But I suppose you're right."

"He's here." I said in shock.

Rain, her back to the door, said "It's Sirius, isn't it?"

"What-how-"

"Well, what do you think? You're his boyfriend."

"Hm." I said.

"Next year is last year of school," I said.

"I want to be a writer," she said."65 of a novel is truth of the author's experience, they say."

"Interesting."

"The snow is so lovely. I love a winter transformation. "Oh, let's go say hello to Sirius." She was wearing a headband with fake gray wolf-ears, that perked up when she was excited, or happy. Or when she heard something interesting.

Don't tell her a secret when she wears those.

"Yes, let's." said a voice behind me.

Sirius.

"What's up?"

We looked at the strobe lights of the dance floor, listening to French alternative, Brazilian pop, Icelandic rock, and Japanese dance.

"Come let's dance," said Sirius. Me and Rain's "I can't even think straight" buttons bounced in the Technicolor throbbing for an indefinite amount of time, I did not think of full moons or exams or my future, but of taking the night and being free.

"So who have you seen?" I asked.

"James and Cycle. I was with her for a while." Cycle….I thought I heard Rain speak of a Cycle…

Cycle… Did he have a girlfriend… girlFIEND…

"Oh. Maria... I'm not sure if it's safe for a full human to be here the night before…Isn't Cycle waiting…"

"Cycle is Maria, and not my girlfriend. I suppose she's only with us because of Rain, and because of you. Well, maybe not because of you. She kind of still hates us a little."

"Oh."

"And it's not dangerous here. Do you not want me to see you guys dance or something?"

"Not that…"

"Remus… she's not my girlfriend."

"I know."

"She's my girlfriend," said Rain, "and she's here."

"She's here?"

Maria came, a girl with yellow eyes and caramel skin, who kind of still hates me but loves Rain.

"Let's dance," she said, as an American song came on, unlike the Deena Jones and the Dreams one I had heard here tonight. "One night only... You and I are really running out of time…!"(Rain likes that song.)

_So don't blow it_

_No not a little bit _

_Cause now you're all mine _

_Don't you forget it _

_Don't blow it_

_No not a little bit _

_Cause now you're all mine_

_Don't you forget it_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

And we all danced without a care in our head. Maria's white-wolf ears perked up like Rain's, the two of them were happy together.

And Sirius, and me we both danced, and we all lived fabulously and happily ever after.

Well of course! What did you expect?


	3. Rugby

**This one's by LadyAnalyn! Worships**

Sometime 1978…

Remus looked at the tickets Lily had just pressed into his hands and then

back at Lily "And you're giving these to me why?"

"Well, I don't want them. I thought you and Sirius might like to go"

she said twirling a stand of her hair.

"To a Rugby match?"

"Sirius has never been to one has he?"

Remus shook his head "He doesn't even know anything about the sport."

"But you do don't you?"

"Only because my mother made the mistake of introducing my father to it

and getting him hooked. I personally don't care for it."

"Look Remus, please take them. I won them off the radio and I really

don't want them to go to waste." Lily put on her sweet innocent face, a

look that Remus swore no man no matter how gay they were could resist.

He bit his lip "Why not take James then?"

"James has season tickets to the Wasps and they're playing that same

day."

"Well, then why not send James and Sirius to Rugby and we can go to the

Quidditch match?" Remus saw he was quickly running out of options to get out

of this.

Lily raised an eyebrow "Have you gone mad? Do you really think it would be

wise to send those to purebloods alone to a place packed with muggles?"

Remus sighed heavily "No, I suppose not. All right, Lily I'll take

Sirius to the Rugby match, I just hope he doesn't get addicted to it.

You're lucky he doesn't have tickets to the Wasps otherwise…" he

trailed off.

"I know, thank-you so much, Remus" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

…

They arrived at the game early to find their seats and get a snack or two or

three—Remus was a little hungry, the full moon was the next day. Why ever

did he agree to take those tickets?

"So, Moony you said that this game was about as violent as Quidditch?"

Sirius asked once they sat down.

"Pretty much" Remus tore hungrily into his hot dog

"Doesn't seem that way to me, they're all just standing there"

Sirius was peering down at the field. They weren't very good tickets that

Lily had won.

Remus glanced down "The game hasn't started yet, Padfoot. We have a few

minutes yet."

"Oh" Sirius leaned back in his chair "so, Prongsie has season tickets

to the Wasps does he?"

"So Lily says"

"I think they're playing Bulgaria today"

"That's nice. Oh, look there's the kick off"

Sirius' eyes were riveted and they went wide once the forwards locked

their shoulders and pushed against each other "What's that they're

doing?"

"I think it's called a scrum, I'm not sure the point of it."

"Look's like fun, not as fun as Quidditch mind you" Sirius put a hand

casually on Remus' knee "say, Moony you'd look really sexy in those

tight little shorts."

Remus put his own hand on top of Sirius' "You think so? Well, so would

you, I think"

Sirius smiled at him in his 'I have a brilliant idea' way but it had a

touch of seductiveness and Remus knew what he was thinking "Moons, there a

Rugby shop around here?"

Remus licked his lips "I believe so" because it was so close to the full

moon Remus' sex drive was stronger than usual.

"You know, I don't think we have to stay here for the whole match, do

we?"

Remus stood up immediately "Not at all, darling, let's be off. We can

find out what happened in the paper in case Lily wants to question us."

"Brilliant"

See, Remus and Sirius rather enjoyed role playing—just don't let that

get around, they do have their reputations to protect after all.

Fin.


	4. PolkaDot Fish

**This is by 2shy, check out her story 'Soul Crack" and worship the angst-enrusted ground she walks on.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I worship J.K. Rowling. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius Black**

I strolled down the halls in PetCo, searching for the perfect pet. My first thought was a cat, but I eventually decided it was too expensive. I really wanted a pet, yes. A _cheap _pet. Sighing, I turned yet again down the fish aisle. They were all too plain. Gold, yellow, gray...pink and purple polka-dots...

I whirled around to see the most extraordinary fish. It was bright pink, with purple splotches all over it, like someone had painted it themselves. And did I mention it was gigantic?

Awed, I pressed a finger to the glass of the tank it was swimming in. It swam up tentatively, and suctioned its puckered mouth to the wall. It looked up at me (if a fish could do such a thing) and a random thought screamed into my head like wildfire. _Face it, Sirius Black. You're gay. _

Shocked, I jumped from the tank, my heart beating wildly. The fish freed its huge lips from the glass and swam away from me, apparently no longer interested. I was not! Maybe I was. Straight guys didn't get crushes on other straight guys, right? I stared at this fish. What _was _it, anyway? Noticing an employee near by, I called him over. "Excuse me? What kind of fish is this?" He gazed blankly at the tank.

"What fish?" he asked incredulously. I looked at the fish, then back at him.

"But---but----It's _right there_! Can't you...Can't you see it?" I stuttered. He gave me a dirty look and stalked away, leaving me completely dumbfounded, beside this fish that only I could see.

**Remus Lupin**

Infallible. Strong. Brave. Yeah, right. Poor. Skinny. Gay. That describes Remus Lupin. Not much, yeah. You'd think it would be cool to be a gay werewolf. No way. So don't try it. I hauled up a gigantic, glossy bag of dog-food and staggered out the employee door to PetCo, and out into the hall. Making my way slowly down the aisle. I heard someone ask me something. They sounded a bit upset.

"Excuse me?" I turned to find the source of the noise, slammed into a floor-length shelf of cat-toys and swore loudly, my knee smarting. What? It' s pretty hard to see where you're going when you have a huge plastic golden retriever stuffed in your face. Stupid plastic dog. Remind me not to get one.

"Oh...Sorry!" I set down the bag and and turned to face a man who was roughly older than me, about twenty-three or so. I was twenty-one. He was standing by a tank with a really weird fish in it. I had never seen it before. It was bright pink, with purple polka-dots. I could suddenly feel my heart speed up as my eyes strayed to his perfect lips. _ Damnit, Damnit, Damnit_! I thought. My feet were frozen to the floor, as well as my whole body. _This is NOT the time to go gay, Remus! _ I tried to smile, half-unglued my feet from the floor, and tripped over the humongous bag of dog-chow, banging my knee yet again on the linoleum. I raised my head and found his face inches from mine. Thank God the store wasn't busy. He looked just as shocked as I was. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, It's Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." I squeaked. Sirius gazed at his feet for a moment before looking up at me.

"Er...Do you want to...maybe...ah, have tea sometime?" He asked haltingly.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Not---not like a—a _date, _I mean, just...tea." He finished lamely. I nodded slowly, and he stood up, taking me with him.

"Alright then." He paused.

"And I'll buy that fish." We both turned to the tank. It was gone, replaced by a shelf of dog-food bags. Sirius turned to me, gaping.

"Where...?" I shrugged, took the bag I had just tripped over, and put it up on the shelf.

"Hey, Lupin!" A gruff voice called from the employee doors. Whoopee. My boss. Just my luck. In fact...

"Your lunch break starts in an hour or so.. You can just go early, if you want."

I was the luckiest guy in the world.


	5. Remus' Middle Name

**This one's by RLforSBnotNT. Read her amazing story, Remus and the beast. Come to think of it, read her other stories, too. **

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic belong to J K Rowling, the best author

in the World!

Notes: This fic is as a result of a prompt from Orange Sheep of the Flock,

and the prompt was 'Remus' middle name'. So, I hope this is what you

were looking for orange sheep.

"What is your middle name, Remus?" Sirius asked. The pair of them were

sitting alone in the common room late one night after James and Peter had gone

up to bed. Remus looked up from his potions essay.

"What?" He furrowed his brow and glared slightly perplexedly at his

fellow marauder.

"What's your middle name?" Sirius repeated.

"That's not any of your business, Padfoot." Remus looked back down at

his potions essay and began to scribble once more in his neat, loopy writing.

Sirius widened his eyes and was about to look away when Remus' lips moved,

mumbling something under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, Moony." Sirius asked, grinning slightly.

Remus didn't appear to hear him but it was obvious by the blush that grew

around his cheeks that he did. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to a

newspaper that lay abandoned on the table.

He opened the paper and pretended to read some boring article on the

manufacture of banana-flavored products. Sighing, he turned the paper noisily

and sighed heavily once more. He coughed and folded the paper, if possible

even more noisily.

"Padfoot. Would you please stop that? I am trying to work. This essay is

due for tomorrow and it's my bet that at least one of you lot has neglected

to do it. Just go to bed or something." Remus snapped, his hand still

flashing across the page of potions notes.

"Well, sorry." Sirius said sarcastically and drummed his fingers on the

red and gold worn sofa. "I'll go to bed… when you tell me what your

middle name is." He smirked.

"And I told you, I'll tell you what my middle name is when you do

something for me." Remus looked up.

Sirius looked at Remus. Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius blinked and coughed.

"And, erm… what would I have to do? To find your middle name out,

y'know?" He moved closer to Remus on the sofa and looked at his lap. Remus

extended his little finger so it was slightly on top of Sirius'. The other

boy looked up into his friend's eyes again.

Slowly, the pair of them leaned forward. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss. It

was short and uncomfortable but warm and perfect at the same time. Sirius

pulled away quickly, however, and blushed as Remus came into focus.

"Sorry." He whispered, before he raised a finger to his lips. He looked

ashamed and embarrassed, maybe even mortified.

Remus looked at him for a moment before sighing. "So, you didn't like it

then, Sirius?" He picked up his quill and turned back to the essay once

more. Well, Remus, did you actually believe he'd want to kiss you? He

thought.

He jumped, however, when a hand was extended to his thigh. He smiled as

Sirius bent over and kissed him hurriedly on his cheek. He wrapped his hand

around Padfoot's and squeezed it gently. Sirius squeezed back and the pair

looked at each other. This time, their kiss was still short but it was sweeter

and less clumsy. "Night, Moony." Sirius stood up and went over to the

boy's staircase. "Love you."

Remus looked over at Sirius. "Love you too, Padfoot." He smiled again

before turning back to his potions essay but found his mind was no longer on

it.

X

Ten minutes later Sirius was nearly asleep when his bed was weighed down

considerably. He opened his eyes wearily and found a gorgeous werewolf sitting

sleepily there. "I just thought. I didn't keep to my end of the

bargain."

"What?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"My middle name. I didn't tell you. It's John." Remus blushed.

"Oh… Remus, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything next weekend,

maybe you'd want to come into Hogsmeade with me."

Remus considered this and nodded. "Sure." Sirius smiled and hugged his

new boyfriend. Remus lay down next to him and stroked his cheek. Sirius

wrapped his arms around Remus and sighed. He seemed to be sighing and smiling an awful lot this evening. Who knew a simple question like 'what is your

middle name,' could get you so much?


	6. Makeup

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own the puppies or anything else you recognize. It's all JKR's.

**This one's by me!**

--------------------------moonstar--------------------------

"Stop it Lily!" squealed Remus as she smeared some sort of pink goop over his lips. "I said a bit of light makeup!"

"This is light!" she argued. "It's just I'm trying for a bit more... goth than you usually do..."

"Goths don't wear pink!" said Remus (AN: I don't know if there were goths in the seventies, but I really don't care.) "And neither do I!"

He began to scrub furiously at his face with the palm of his hand, trying to get the layer of powder and cream off. Mostly, he succeeded in smearing his mascara.

"You know," said Lily speculatively. "that creates a kinda cool smoky eye..."

She trailed off as Remus gave her a death glare.

"Fine!" she huffed, pulling a flask of makeup remover from a drawer in her dresser.

Finally, after much screaming and several curious looks from Lily's dorm mates, they settled on a smoky black eye, a bit of powder to pale him slightly, and carefully applied mascara.

"Right," said Lily with the air of a woman on a mission. "Clothes"

Remus groaned inwardly and braced himself for an ordeal. Just because he was gay didn't mean he didn't _hate_ shopping, and outing together outfits…

Finally, she shoved him into pair of rather tight faded jeans, a black Aerosmith t-shirt, and a sort of shortened black trench coat. All that was left were shoes.

"Come on Lils!" moaned Remus, brandishing his battered, stained old blue vans in her face. "Just let me chose ONE thing? All I ask is to be able to pick my own disgusting shoes! They hardly show anyway!"

She sniffed sharply and waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner that said _destroy your romantic life however you want_.

Standing back slightly, Lily surveyed him with an appraising eye. She stepped forward and brushed a strand of golden-brown hair into his eyes.

"There." She said with smug finality. "All ready for your big date. Sooooo… who is it?"

Remus smirked at his reflection in the mirror.

'You'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously.

(S)(L)(A)(S)(H)

They made their way languorously down to the great hall, Lily pestering him all the time. She stopped only when she spotted James. Then her mouth was occupied doing other things.

Remus watched Sirius' eyes pop and a mouthful of eggs go flying spectacularly across the table as he caught sight of him. He grinned and slid in next to his secret boyfriend.

"Hey." He said, with all the seductiveness in his tone he could muster.

Sirius seemed incapable of forming coherent words; he just made a bunch of choked gurgling noises.

Remus smirked and shoved some bacon onto his plate. Ohh, he loved teasing Sirius. It was fun to watch his face go all funny.

Sirius' foot snaked sideways and nudged Remus'. He quickly glanced up from his teacup and his eyes met Sirius', just for a split second. Then he shifted his concentration to the tiny bubble floating in his tea.

"So, Moony," said James conversationally. "Why so dolled up for one measly Hogsmeade visit?"

"I have a date." He replied smugly.

"Is that… makeup?" said Peter incredulously.

"Yup." Remus leered at him.

"Who's the guy?" asked Lily eagerly, leaning over her toast and managing to stain her blouse with jam.

Remus caught Sirius' eye again quickly. The raven-haired teen gave a small, stiff, jerky nod. Remus took a deep, steadying breath.

"Actually," he said, reaching for Sirius' hand across the egg-strewn table. "I'm going with Sirius."

James and Peter stared with open mouths at their clenched fingers. Lily just sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "about time".

"Peter!" She barked after a moment. "Switch spots with Remus!"

"Yes ma'am Lily sir lady!" squeaked Peter, and scurried around the table before Remus could even stand. He took a leisurely stroll around the table, grinning lazily. As soon as he reached Sirius, he was pulled into a long a long, deep, kiss right there in the middle of the great hall.

James moaned and cradled his head in his Quidditch-calloused hands.

"I'm surrounded by poufs!" he groaned.

With a slight pop, Remus broke away from Sirius, gasping.

"Be prepared." He panted. "Sirius likes to snog."

The other boy grinned evilly.

"You bet I do, sugar booger!" he leered, wrapping an arm around Remus' waist.

"Oh, god." Moaned Lily. "I can see where this is going. "I can tell where this is going."

A grin to rival Sirius' spread across James' face as he met the other boy's eyes.

"SNOGGING CONEST!!!" They bellowed in unison.


End file.
